Ending
by TemperTantrum
Summary: This is very slightly AU, and yes of course it's Spitfire. The first genre has nothing to do with what this is, idek. This *was* my theory for why Wally and Artemis left the world of spandex, until I actually saw them this season. So enjoy this ...thing. W0OT


**Disclaimer**- Young Justice is owned by people who also own suits. I do not own a suit.

Ending

Artemis Crock was done. She couldn't keep doing this anymore, it was getting too stressful and painful at times to keep going. The only thing that kept her in the heroing business was Wally, and Dick, but mostly the Wall-Man. Unfortunately for Artemis, Wally was the reason she wanted to leave it all behind as well. She didn't like it when he got hurt, even if he did have faster healing abilities than the regular human, it still scared her. Of course being a Crock she never admitted that she feared for Wally's well-being, but that didn't mean she didn't care. On the contrary it meant the exact opposite, she cared too much for West. She wanted him safe and sound and away from all the badies , and she wanted to be there with him. After sitting on that idea for a few weeks Artemis finally brought it up at their six year anniversary lunch.

"Let's run away together." It was slightly out of the blue since a moment before Wally had been talking about pies or pi, but the Wall-Man decided to roll with it.

"What do you mean run away? We both live at our own places, we can't really run away from our parents anymore." Wally scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what his gorgeous, and delusional, girlfriend was talking about.

"Yeesh do you have to be so dense all the time?" The archer rolled her gray eyes at her boyfriend for being so stupid. _Just like old times_, Wally thought wistfully. "I never said run away from our _parents_. I was thinking more along the lines of the Justice League, to, ya know, retire." Artemis started fiddling with the hem of her skirt, and Artemis does not fiddle with things. But she had just realized that maybe he didn't want to retire like she did, maybe he wanted to keep going.

"Retire." Wally gave her a blank look. He had honestly never thought of retiring, of getting away from it all. But from recent events* that have occurred, he thought that leaving all of it behind really wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Yes, as in leaving the spandex behind." Artemis stopped fiddling with her skirt to look him dead in the eye, even if he didn't want it she still did and he wasn't going to stop her.

"Arty we've just been allowed to start off on our own and now you want to throw it all away?" Wally really couldn't wrap his mind around that. Only a few years ago had their mentors decided that they didn't need to be part of the team, that they could make a name for themselves. And less than a year ago had the majority of the original team been inducted into the Justice League, himself and Arty included.

"Wally, I want to start my own life, I want a family. And I don't know if I can do that while I'm heroing around every night and up in the Watchtower every other weekend or babysitting the new kids on the team." Artemis's voice was strained, trying to make him understand her.

"You do have your own life! You have me, you got yourself through college, you have a nice job with good pay, you have a house, you have a dog, you were able to leave behind Sportsmaster's influence on you. And you have me! What else could you want?" Wally was frustrated, he didn't understand what was going through that pretty blonde head of Artemis's at the moment, he just couldn't.

"I want a family! A real family that isn't screwed up like mine was! I want to be able to come home knowing that you weren't off somewhere dangerous and I don't have to worry for your well-being all the time! I want to know that when you say you're running late that doesn't mean I won't see you for about a week, but that you'll be home at ten instead of nine. I want some normalcy in my life for once!" Artemis needed him to know this, and she needed him to understand it.

Wally was actually stunned into silence for a few minutes, making Artemis afraid of what he was going to say. She closed her eyes and prayed to every deity that everything would be alright. Then Wallace spoke, "You...you want a family?"

"Yes." Her dark eyes opened and looked straight at his green ones.

"A family with me?" The speedster actually looked scared for a moment._ Maybe she meant a family with somebody else, somebody better, not her stupid clumsy idiotic_-

"Yes." Artemis's answer interrupted Wally's inner rant, making his heart leap and do the jig.

"Arty, did you just ask me to marry you?" The ginger's smile was lopsided and goofy, making Artemis smile back just as brightly.

"If you twist it around enough then yes, yes I did." Wally rolled his eyes at her for once, making the archer giggle.

"Well then, I accept." At that he promptly picked his girl up, twirled her around, and placed a messy kiss right on her lips.

"Wally? Have I ever told you that I love you?" Artemis giggled, as Wally still twirled her around.

"Far too infrequently for my taste, but yes." Wally smartly replied, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I'll be sure to write in my vow that I will say I love you to you every single day for the rest of my life." She winked at him.

When he finally put her down she looked at him with complete seriousness and asked, "Are you sure? This is gonna be a one hundred percent commitment. Which means no more heroing, crazy nights out with Dick," Wally visibly paled at the mention of those nights, "It's just gonna be me and you." Artemis's gray eyes looked scared for a moment that he'd back out, and leave her, but that emotion was quickly replaced with determination that she'd make him stay with her.

Wally's mouth quirked up into a smirk, and he held Artemis closer to him as he said, "I can't imagine my life without you, Beautiful." They kissed then, more passionate and raw than any of their previous kisses, but so filled with love for each other.

Artemis Crock might've been done being a hero, but she had forever with Wally West, and that was enough.

* * *

_A/N: __I hoped you like that, I had a lot of fun making a story this filled with fluff and cheese. I apologize if Artemis seems OOC it's just how my mind wanted her written, and I really can't deny my mind anything. Don't forget to review!_

_xoxo_

_-TT_


End file.
